


【康权】给你一枝花

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, 央视 - Freeform, 康权 - Freeform, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 8





	【康权】给你一枝花

*答应了七夕发糖（ceh）。《石头剪子布》后续（还没吐出来，草），联动《食梦貘》，大白话流水帐全文1w1，之前被刀到的来压压惊（我甜起来不是人，纯糖豆╮(￣▽￣)╭  
*勿扰真人，禁止融梗借梗抄袭  
*由于lof已经将我彻底那啥了，跟ker老师商量后决定完整内容走wb。  
*直播阿硕cue了花生，所以这次带花生玩（此花生非彼花生好吗（被糊一脸猫毛///  
*祝红心/蓝手的姑娘嗑什么cp都有糖，七夕快乐！（白女票的……就，连刀都没吧（我好毒盒盒盒盒盒（。  
————————————————

看着一堆刀子的人抿了抿嘴，默默的退出了软件，这人临急受命赶回来了，结果就让他看这个？就这？转身从沙发上慢慢的爬了过去抱//住了最近迷上一边削木头一边背诗的人。被// 抱的手一抖差点将木头直接掰断。

“……怎么了？”  
“没。”

小孩吸了吸鼻子，这？又看了什么感人的文章了吧。猫儿看着黏在一起的俩人也加入战场，伸出小爪子扒拉着他们的裤腿。小孩嘴里喊着“这时候就别跟我抢人了行不”将猫儿拨远了些，继续把头埋在他背里，难得的行为让他有点乐开了花。

“波波等会吃罐头，去等着。”

听到罐头的小毛孩不情不愿的蹭了他们一下，还是没抵住食物强大的吸引力，旁边的小花生闻讯赶来两只猫一起乖乖蹲在了盆子面前。他放下了木料拍了拍手，思考着这洁癖男孩愿不愿意给他摸摸脑袋——举手投足间思绪万千，算了，要是落了些什么灰在他脑袋上又要被嫌弃。

“……康＆％……％你＆＆……”

…………小小声的嘀咕什么呢？

“小猪崽，大声点？”

抱了一会的人没有理会他的疑问又自己挪回了沙发，猫咪已经拍打着尾巴发出催促的声音。洗了手，路过小孩的时候呼噜了一把才打开罐头扣在盆里。

“……康辉你没有心。”

？？？？？？？

到底怎么了。

“你这么突然，我很难理解没有心的具体含义，如果说心给你了，那没有心也不出奇。”

这话满分，给自己默默的加了个蛋。

“……你最好是给了。”  
“到底怎么了？你得告诉我啊。”

趴在沙发背上瞅着小孩手机里的界面，迅速被切换到了桌面。

“你又在看乱七八糟的是不是？跟你说了多少次不要看同//人。”  
“这突然冒出这么多，想不看都难啊？”  
“看了又来说我没有心？我看你是欠收拾。”  
“……好吧，你有心。”

小孩撇撇嘴，没再搭理他。没过多久朋友圈里看到一条「当时只道是寻常。ˊ_>ˋ」。完了，颜文字都出来了，这也太入戏了吧？要不他也去看看小孩到底看了什么？手机争夺大战突然拉开，左闪，右躲，上蹿，下跳。最后以一个熟练的后防锁屏关机结束战斗。

好家伙，不给他看他偏要看了？生命在于静止的人最近体能好了许多，假装放弃乘其不意直接将人按住捞过手机，真是的，就不能和平解决么。

“……别看，你受不了。”

他怎么就受不了了？

“反正你别看。”

又吸了吸鼻子，他最怕的噩梦，他怎么能给他看到？还写的跟真似的噎得他半口气差点没喘上来，掐了自己一把好让自己知道不是在做梦——疼啊，疼得很。那没心没肺的猫猪倒是在一边挤在一块看好戏似的看着他俩打成一团，这时候怎么就不知道过来要他爹抱抱了？

“……行，那等七夕，肯定有糖。”

康主任，这flag立起来了，要是七夕有刀他肯定找他算账。

男人丢开手机把他从沙发上拎了起来，拍拍他的背，跟他说，都是假的，他不是好好的在这么，刚才还一手木头屑来着。

他翻着他的手，没有文里的皱纹，似乎安心了一些。手，还是那只熟悉又温暖的小肉手，眼里倒映着自己扁塌塌的头发。

“嗯，而且还没洗干净，回去重洗。”

………得。

按照宣传片儿里的七步洗手法，在小孩的监督下手都快搓掉一层皮了，才让他离开了洗手池。半夜迷迷糊糊的又被// 拱// 醒，看了眼手机，5点多，应该刚睡下不久，黑暗中的人眉头紧蹙得能夹死苍蝇，梦到啥了？

拉过被踢得乱七八糟的被子把人裹好，这天啊，就跟他播报的一样，开空调冰冷刺骨，吹电扇于事无补，盖被子热得中暑，不盖又着凉受苦，26的温度还能这么闹腾似玄武，一定是冷风还舞得不够刻苦。嗐，他怎么也押了。

他用手指抚着那眉毛，一下一下的顺着，睡觉就没法老实的人挥着手想拍开打扰他做梦的爪子，拍了两下被他躲开了，又自己默默的翻了个身，那张生来就不应该挨踢的被子，被踹了两脚皱巴巴的卷成一条。

果然是空调不够冻。

调低了两度，被闹一闹睡意已经飞走了不少，要不他还是？看看小孩到底看了些啥？蠢蠢欲动的想越过人去摸那手机，还没到半路就被呢囔了一声的人截下充当暖炉，这会倒是老实的窝回他怀里了，算了。

在眉心亲了亲，施展着康式独门魔法——搓了搓小孩的耳垂。

“噩梦全部飞走咯……”

………………  
…………  
……

冷醒的人迷迷糊糊扯过被子又把自己卷成蚕宝宝，这个点床上只有他一个人再正常不过，就是比平时更冷一些。听到手机闹铃他也不想起来，他就赖一会，就一会。门外时不时传来朗读的声音，要不是他声音足够好听，肯定要被管理处打电话警告他们扰民了。

「央视著名主持人被邻居控诉朗读扰民」

嗐，标题党扣钱。又好像不算标题党？在被窝忍不住被自己脑补逗笑了，翻了个身又听了会，忍住不起床——这才11点出头，没到第二个闹钟响的时间呢。没过多久朗读声停了，开罐头的声音传到他耳里。

怎么又开罐头？昨晚不是才吃过么，也太宠这毛孩子了吧。直到肉香连房门都挡不住了，挠着一头鸟窝似的头发踢着拖鞋关掉空调打开门窗，打了个哈欠被香味迎面扑来狠狠的揍了他脑子一顿，口水不争气的流了下来。

“哟，闻到肉香起来了？”

穿着粉红色围裙的人折腾着锅里的午餐肉，滋滋作响的引得他馋虫都快把大脑吃掉了。下意识的看了眼大拇指，呸呸呸，又不是他开的罐头怎么会被划伤，都是假的，快忘掉。

一碗泡面，铺着焦香的午餐肉，还卧了个荷包蛋。你看，这走向就完全不一样。美滋滋的去刷了牙出来嗦了口比平时要清淡些的汤，半面儿吸了汤底的午餐肉变得没那么咸，上脆下软两种口感，在牙齿间演奏着伟大的鲜香交响曲。

“康主任怎么想起来给我做午餐肉了……”  
“这不哪只小馋猪上次馋得直流口水，昨晚做梦还抱着我说要吃午餐肉么。”

又咬了口荷包蛋，不善厨艺的人能做到最好的程度了。小馋猪，随着他放飞自我被安上的新名字。一想到这人还在给自己做早餐，就忍不住要庆幸那些意难平只存在于文字当中，又有些难过那些平行世界里无法拥抱幸福的他们。

至少他们这条平行线，现在还相安无事。

“做梦怎么记得，你可别驴我啊。”  
“驴你我是小松鼠。”

好毒。不是，你本来就是小松鼠不是？他到底说了啥梦话？他只记得自己在梦里一直在追不知道什么奇怪的生物，那形状有点像河马，难倒真说了些奇奇怪怪的东西？还是他被河马啃了脑袋嗷嗷大叫？这人是想安慰他吧，连平时一直叨念着亚硝酸盐吃多了对身体不好的罐头，都倒出来给他了。

“…………谢谢师哥……”

后半句小声得几乎听不见，久违的称呼听得他心里痒痒的，有些坏心眼的，又想逗他了。

“嗯？什么？”  
“……谢谢……”  
“还有半句呢？”  
“……谢……谢谢小松鼠～”

半路变换的称呼，叫声师哥那么难吗，平时红着脸喊得还少啊？

“你、又、叫、我、小、松、鼠？今天你洗碗。”  
“有洗碗机洗什么碗，我不洗，小松鼠不要那么记仇撒～心宽才能体胖。”

还说他记仇了？早知道就不给他买洗碗机了。他是不是又给自己挖了个坑？

“记仇的小松鼠要给你排班了，这样才能瘦下来。”  
“？别，我错了师哥。好师哥，别乱来，刚才那句删掉。”

相视一笑又各自低头吸起了面，猫在远处嫌弃的看着他们周围的粉色泡泡，打了个哈欠转了身——眼不见为净，反正他刚才吃饱了。

不上播的工作日与以往没什么区别，战战兢兢的不让自己手滑刻崩石头，这石头可贵了啊。终于将石灰扫在一边的时候侧过脑袋看到隔壁那人不知道啥时候开始又在折腾他的木头，被削得越来越细的木料被打磨着，在砂纸下变得光滑起来，到底是什么时候迷上的？他发现的时候已经废了好几块木头了。

“啊，一边削木头一边背书更专心啊。”

平静的看着他，仿佛眼里真的只有一花一木一世界，木有了，那花在哪？

“你不会还要雕个花吧。”

瞥了他一眼的人慢悠悠的说，“也不是不可以。”

还真就一花一木一世界了，行吧他信了，摆弄木头比霍霍他好。抓过他看过的那本小说，剧情看得他有些冷汗冒出来，他以后都不要爬山了，还好他是个骨灰级宅男，让他爬山等于拿刀架在他脖子上一样，就算他答应了，他的波棱盖儿也不答应，到了半山肯定要被拖着走。

在沙发上打了个哈欠，脑子有点累。悬疑小说变成了手机，还没划几屏就傻乐了起来，波波半路跳上他的膝盖，在他肚子附近找了个舒服的位置躺了下来。开始深刻反省最近是不是运动量又下去了，真不是他前几天沉迷看文，之前又忙直播没时间去健身房。

抛出了话头约战友，完全忘记了刚才不愿意消耗膝盖的自己，重点不一样——爽快的答复简直像独守空闺的old man。嘘，不能说，不然他兄弟得给他加量了。

“主任，我约了郭老师健身。”

专注的人咻的一下削掉一块木头。

“嗯，排班还记得不，别回来太晚就行。”  
“记得啊，明晚去一次，回来去一次。不一起去吗？”  
“……小郭去健身的话那我不得上播啊，你们去，我在家跑跑步就成。”  
“哦好吧……”

这不还有刚强刚老师么。他真的一次都没跟自己去过健身房，真想看看他累得走不动道的样子。

目光重回半成型的木料身上，力度不自觉的比平时要用力些，九月的排班得好好斟酌一下。被不同意义上惦记着的两位主播不由自主的打了个冷颤，同时将空调默默调高了两度。

×××××××××

忙着表白的，忙着哄自家另一半的，办公室里的人已经挠破了头，下周就要七夕了，送什么礼物成了成年人一个不大不小的烦恼。牛郎织女一年一次的见面令人惋惜，有情人为什么偏偏一年才能见一次呢？可惜，太可惜了——那情侣过这个节日？是不是意头不太好？

欲言又止的把这个冷静分析收在了肚子里，不要毁气氛，他不是这个人设。

又播到他喜欢的熊猫了，忍住，忍住啊朱广权，见到熊猫就乐开花还有什么淡定哥的样子？不小心嘴瓢了两回，比预期早结束的播报，内容不够笑容来凑，结尾拉长得管够数。一想到还要跟铁面无私康青天开反省会，笑容变得有些心虚起来，又撑了一会低下头整理稿子。

忍住，忍住。他今天都忍住多少回了？终于切了镜头之后他火速溜回了办公室，红衣女郎没跑过他，只留下了一块不轻不重的板砖。

“朱老师，今年七夕怎么过啊？”  
“嗐，还能怎么过。”

他能怎么过，上班或是在家他的主任二选一，权当是一个普通的日子。反正他不过，他才不过呢，刨开出差的日子他天天都要见到那人，倒是可以期待沙雕网友们的新脑洞。

到家发了会呆，上完特别节目的人回到家在反省会时一如既往的捏着他下巴让他将说错的又说了二十回。老实说独处的惩罚，羞耻感不比学生时期被班主任抓包时少，一边念一边手心里渗着汗，他可没忘记有几回被直接按在桌上念稿，美名其曰要锻炼他的抗//压//能力，现在什么都没发生反而让他紧张得真跟小学生似的，时时刻刻警惕这人的举动。

那人听完之后放过了他转身又去折腾起那些木头，却也没忘记叮嘱他吃打包回来的饺子。那些木棍棍，怎么好像越来越多了？别管，好不容易逃过一劫了，管他要削多少木头呢？赶紧吃饱洗洗睡才是王道——才怪，看球啊。——睁不开眼的隔天中午被敲着脑壳教训了一顿。

到了单位化好妆又意料之外的收到了一个可爱的小摆件儿。这人什么时候来的？还是趁着在手语老师去洗手间的空隙神神秘秘塞他手里，神秘兮兮的说着——你会喜欢的。

嘶？？？这么可爱谁不喜欢，就是这么特意一说让他有些惊恐，肯定有鬼，吓得他刚想了一半的段子都憋回去了。

像是看透了他的疑惑，在耳边补了句“七夕礼物的一半，先收着”。哦原来是七夕礼物？虽说不过七夕，可是有礼物干嘛不收？像害怕突发安排似的还提前给他了。亲肤的材质摸起来滑滑的，张着嘴的样子有点像星之卡比，如果是熊猫就更好了。当然，小松鼠他也喜欢，他送的，有鬼也开心。

那还有半份呢……难道是终于想开了要给他奖金啦？！

“谢谢师哥～～”

嘴角的笑容逐渐猖狂，配着黑眼圈称得上狰狞，反正这人不嫌弃还是那副小松鼠笑容。满脸高兴的将摆件摆在电脑旁，完全没瞧见在身后扬起人畜有害笑容的大灰狼一个闪身离开了办公室。紧接着目露凶光的搭档回来了，他咽了下口水。

“今天……没有段子。”

努力瞪圆双眼上播，就算被网友发现熬夜也不能输了气势不是，结果一不小心又口糊了两回。

“朱老师今天居然没施法……”  
“可能手语老师使用了沉默吧……”  
“也可能在蓄力。”  
“哎，康主任呢？”  
“主任今天不是不上班么？”  
“……那我刚才怎么见着他呢？错觉？”

×××××××××

「小松鼠我到啦～」  
「我也到了，注意安全，别乱吃东西啊。」  
「知道啦，你每次都这么说。」  
「那你不还每次都乱吃？」  
「有好吃的不吃是王八，略。」  
「吃到辣椒你就等着哭吧。」  
「？！」

嘶——贵州，危。

××××××××

换上了轻便的跑鞋，热身拉筋一个都不能少，大肌群，小肌群被器材锻炼得堆满了乳酸，浑身是汗的人帮他完成了最后一组卧推训练，拿着狼牙棒开始碾他紧绷的肌肉，最后躺在棍子上感觉整个身子都不是自己了，也不妨碍爬起来时还是满意的在镜子前拗了个造型。

突发事件太多，其中包括某人突然连开两晚会没见着人，出发前夕某人拽着他在家吃红烧肉，到达当晚做了五组俯卧撑结果某人突然发大结局，喝了口茶冷静一下还是忍到在飞机上才看，一边看脑壳一边突突的疼——他才没有想多，挖了这么多陷阱能让他不多想么？这彩蛋几个意思啊？就不能明白一点说是什么时候发生的么？太过分了。

旅程变得难熬起来，脑子里好几条线混在一起，好不容易回来了家里还没人——哦那人下乡去了。可他现在就想rua他的脸，好治愈他一不小心被喂钝刀子的痛。终于等到人回来了，伸手就是一通乱rua才心满意足的裹着被子睡了整整12个小时，起来时狼吞虎咽的又被吐槽了两天没吃饭的梗——他有吃，就是，太酸了而已，跟某人的语气差不多。

“就你这小身板骄傲个啥啊。”

壮实的师兄拍了他一把，直接把他脑子里乱七八糟的回想拍到了地上，还差点把他的骨头也给拍散架了。

“这不就臭美一下么，啥时候能练到师兄这程度我就开心了。”

换了个人在镜子前臭美，拗着姿势。

“你练到我这程度，那西装不得全部重做了？”  
“额，挤 //挤还是能穿进去的。”

被逗笑的人让他赶紧去冲冲汗，呆会还能来个健康宵夜——在门口蹲着吃沙拉。

“我得回去了……家里有只小……仓鼠还等着喂呢。”  
“哈，你什么时候养仓鼠了？也不给哥瞧瞧？”  
“啊，他闹腾得很，还不肯拍照，一抓就咬人。别了吧，就是逗着好玩。”  
“哦……行吧，那你快回去。”

差点脱口而出小松鼠，哪有人会在城里养小松鼠，真养了也要被波波玩儿傻。赶紧溜，太晚了，不然回去那人都睡了。

换了身衣服启动了引擎，头上的汗被空调吹着，在楼下转了圈看向家里，今天睡得也太早了吧？提着湿透的衣服，轻手轻脚的开着门。开门的瞬间看到摊在沙发上的松鼠，在他脚边蹭来蹭去开始叫唤求摸摸的猫，以及为他留的那盏回家的小夜灯。

“嘘——别吵醒他了……”

他伸手摸了下猫头，脱了鞋子踮起脚想先洗个澡，再把人弄进去睡。没有关的窗吹进一丝调皮的风，沙发上的人转了个身把自己缩起来。

冷了吧，这凉风比空调好使。嗯？哪来的香味？

把衣服丢到浴室洗了个手，进房间拿了条毛巾准备披在熟睡的人身上，却被那手一下扯了过去抱了个满怀。

“？康辉你装睡？”  
“没，真睡着了，闻到你回来醒了。”

睡着了哪能闻到？是不是还有语病。他现在浑身只有汗味跟咸鱼一样，被他熏傻了？大松鼠像猫一样凑到他脖子上开始又啃又咬的，慢慢把他压在了沙发跟他之间——果然是熏傻了吧，想起平时波波跟花生嘎吱嘎吱吃小鱼干的时候了。

“别闹……我刚健身回来还没洗澡……！”  
“为什么不洗澡？嗯？”

那嘴还在啃着他。他能怎么说？想早点回来见他一面？

“忘了带……沐浴露……”

哈，小傻子，真欺负他没去过健身房？

“嗯……那等下再洗……”

汗味并不重的人嗅起来有股奇妙的香味，就算混着他精心布置过的木雕香也能清晰的闻到。确实是没洗澡，嘴里全是咸味，像一头栽进了大海一样，那气息要将他溺死他也愿意。顺着脖子向上啃到嘴唇，吮吸着让他说不出话，今晚在健身房都哼哼了多久了？就别说话了吧。冰凉的手指划过颤抖的小腹，绷紧的衣服下藏着几块刚成型没多久的腹肌

“练得还不错？”

嘴里哼哼着硬是咬着牙没出声的小孩又是吸了口气别过头，被折起的腰肢依旧柔软，短裤下的地方被他摩擦着，伸进了下摆抚摸着新练出来的肌肉，一边感叹这身体的可塑性，一边沿着最近多长了些肉的腰摸到后背，那窝陷还是那么明显，他爱不释手的转了个圈，享受着手下战栗的闪躲。

背部的肌肉倒是没怎么长，隔着衣服都能清晰的摸出骨头形状，也不着急除开那件衣服，就那么隔着一层薄薄的布料沿着腰肢抚上肩胛骨游走到脖子，触碰着发脚，到达了毛茸茸的后脑勺。渗出的汗液聚集着在掌下变得黏腻，指尖瞬间收紧迫使他抬起了头，嘴直接又向那脖子啃去。

小孩又开始躲了，是有多不愿意他亲吻他的脖子？那么好看的脖子，那么敏感的脖子。

“最近蚊子多。”

瞬间就意会到他在说些什么，有一米七几的蚊子么？这人总是时不时发疯，他刚锻炼完全身都酸得要命，这算不算趁人之危？浮浮沉沉中肌肉居然有一丝渴望爆发的错觉。

仗着自己最近有练过的人胆子出奇大，一下掐住还抓着他头发的手，一手有样学样的扯着那人长长了些的头发，反守为攻的咬上那嘴唇，也不管牙齿的碰撞有多疼，带着些许腥甜将人按下，毛巾早已滑落在地上。

被吻得生疼的人眼角还是那弧度，漆黑的眸子直勾勾的看进他眼底，仿佛在等他使出什么招数，等他吻得有些无趣的时候舔了下嘴角，殷红的嘴唇湿漉漉的，一贯皮笑肉不笑的样子。

“就这？”

强行扣住那人的腰把人拉了下来趴在自己身上，贴合得连空气都透不过，紧贴的躯体磨蹭着感受着胸前的肌肉，确实练的挺好，触感更有弹性了。

“别压，好酸……！”

小孩惊叫了声，撑着想要将自己撑起来，发软的手臂倒是没使上劲儿，尝试的过程中乳尖渐渐凸起撑起那布料膈着他，引得他伸手又直接扯住了对方的头发，就这诡异的姿势将人又扯上来了些对上那乳尖，在他嘴里变得比刚才更加硬挺，缩成一点可怜兮兮的在半湿的布料中随着呼吸一起一伏。

听着他发出吃痛的声音，看着他扬起了那条他想狠狠箍住的脖子，想看他在欲望中被束缚得近乎窒息的模样，下半身变得更硬了起来。

“靠，你别乱咬我肯定不只这！”

他又上手揉了一把他的胸脯，还嘴硬着的人腰一下弓了起来，就咬，他还要揉，怎么了？小孩涨红着脸龇牙咧嘴的让他放开他头发，疼。松开后趴回他身上跟他缠绵的吻了一阵，在他手不自觉要伸进衣服时低垂着眼睛扯出一个令他恍惚的笑容——将他的手拉下然后一个侧身翻滚到地上。

又顺势多滚了两圈

“……呼，康辉，下次吧。”

撒腿就跑进了浴室里，留下了他在客厅里咬牙切齿。不会真以为这样就能跑掉了吧？行，要洗就洗干净一点。他是不是忘了自己没拿衣服？

守猪待兔。

等那水声停了，他开始在门口数着秒。1、2、3——50。

“还不出来？你今晚都不想出来了？”

又是一阵沉默，靠，他怎么能忘记这么重要的事情。

“……康辉你帮我……拿个衣服……？”  
“你猜我会不会帮你拿？”  
“…………哎哟师哥，帮我拿嘛……”

战略性撒娇的声音听得他又开始躁动起来，量他离开一会小孩也不敢直接跑出来，而且他们的目的地一样——进房间的时候把先前一瓣一瓣雕好的木玫瑰带了进去，从灯照不到的角落开始留下了一路幽香，又将从办公室摸回来的小摆件放在了玫瑰后面，回到浴室门前。

“……朱广权儿，拿衣服。”

伸了只手出来的小孩摸到的不是衣服，推拉式的门一下被拉开他整个人光溜溜的被拽进了一个怀抱，一路吻着他一路跌跌撞撞的去到了卧室。

几乎整个人被提了起来再按进床里，今天这人就跟狼一样，怎么回事？不会是把之前憋着的一次性爆发出来了吧？怎么偏偏挑今天？是想让他挑战不可能么？将近散架的身体瞄到了床头的雕花，怎么，完成了？闻着房间里多出来的一抹香，这不是木头么？怎么还有味道？哎，是他刚进屋那味道来着——赶紧转移注意力，有啥说啥，情况危急。

“师哥～你的花都雕好了？真好看呀！！！”

那人又看了他一眼，才缓缓开口。

“嗯，七夕礼物。”

夸，夸他，使劲儿夸！！！

正想从整体结构分析到雕刻角度，还没开口又被直接吻了个七荤八素的，你说他这张嘴皮子对上这人怎么就老是无用武之地呢？

洗过澡之后全身的肌肉误以为得到了可以休息的讯号变得更加酸痛了，手脚被毫不费劲的钳制着动弹不得，侵略性十足的舌头纠缠着，勾拉着，逗弄着，吃人大脸狼待他气息开始不稳的时候游刃有余的撑在他身上，分出一只手开始握住他光因为接吻就开始抬头的地方套弄着。

他太熟悉这些流程了，总能轻而易举的就被牵着走——根据以往的借口就是，平时思考已经太多了，这时候还思考是不是容易不举？他才40出头，不能输给快50的人啊。

不合时宜的不服输，性爱性爱，对于他们来说性的部分多一些还是爱的部分多一些？他当然是知道答案的。

眯着眼看着那人裤头被渐渐撑了起来，面对欲望那人总是比他坦诚得多。那手一上一下的每次都能刮过他的冠状沟，大拇指时而碰到敏感的龟头又不是真的要去让他获得更多快感，前列腺液已经溢出自铃口向下一点一点流着慢慢沾湿了他的手，小腹又忍不住开始收紧腰弓了起来。

润滑过的手掌摩擦感少了些，那人开始坏心眼的将他腿直接拉开，手指在后穴转了圈就开始往里面送。晚上拉筋劈过叉的大腿内侧瞬间一阵酸痛又传到了大脑，他抓着枕头很没出息的闷哼了一声，平日温和的人一反常态的急躁带着些粗暴让他脑子里出现了些奇异的刺激感，不自觉的夹着那一小节手指收缩了下不知是要吃进去更多还是要挤出去。

“……我大腿也疼别扯那么大……………”  
“行。”

那人麻利的把他腿合了起来。艾玛能不能慢一点？

腿合了起来反而有些奇怪，那手被他大腿夹住指节从他身体里退了出去，在他两腿中间有种“我是谁我在哪我在干哈”的滑稽感。是他今晚的翻滚把他弄傻了么？包括刚才直接将他提回房间的举动，到底是谁更像年轻气盛的傻小子？

拉过那手轻轻的含进自己嘴里，充满暗示的从指根舔到指尖，又多加了根手指像吮奶一样一松一紧的啜着，要做就做吧。舌尖在两指间滑动着又屈起了膝盖轻轻的顶着那人的勃起，他总是喜欢将手放进他嘴里，配合的舔弄会让他变得正常一些，也好让他能尽快结束，不然折腾到最后撑不住的还是他。

身上的人眼神暗了暗将手指抽了出去没再将他圈在身下，没多久占满润滑液的手指戳了进去，他放松着自己好适应那形状，也抓着那手引导着他去挑逗自己的前列腺，指甲修剪得当的手指在体内分开着将穴口撑大再合并着往内推去，总是灵巧的滑过那地方又向更深的地方探去搅动着肠壁，来来回回的让他分泌出更多肠液。被肠液包裹的手指存在感变得隔靴搔痒起来，他喘着气伸手沿着裤子的形状在顶端挠了一下，坚硬滚烫的触感。

“小松鼠……别弄了……”

主动要求让他找回一丝想立马就冲进去的理智，上半身已经红得不成样的小孩准备好了，诱人的模样差点坏了他的大计——谁让他今晚逃得那么果断？！他本来想着好好调情一番询问过后得到同意再试试这新玩意儿的。

“别急，收七夕礼物。”

？  
什么？？？

嗡嗡的振动声在他耳边响着，还没理解处境紧接着被一个小玩意儿破开了后穴。

不是吧？！？

他有点儿不敢看的向下看了眼，那分明是他前几天收到的半份礼物，在润滑剂跟肠液的帮助下尾巴直接没入了他的后穴，身子还被掰了个反方向小嘴吸着他的睾丸——还他妈的只吸到一点，扯着那层皮震得他整个人都抖了起来。

恼人的尾巴尖精准无误的在他前列腺附近大功率工作着几次者，那人的手按紧了小玩意儿让尾巴不至于滑出去，准备好一半的身体有些晃神，快感来得太快，比手淫的时候要强烈得多，渗出的汗汇聚在一起，后背湿淋淋的脑袋上的汗滑过耳后落在枕头上。

那人居然就支棱着看他在床上扭成一团，阴茎射过了一次还是那样硬挺着，他连喊都有点喊不出只能夹着那小玩意儿曲成一只小龙虾断断续续的呻吟到大脑缺氧，像被按进海水中反反复复的处于窒息与获救的界限之间挣扎着，额头上的汗随着一低头滴在睫毛上流进眼里刺痛着神经眼前的景象变得越来越模糊。

不知道过了多久被拍着脸唤回一丝意识，换了个姿势岔开着腿仰着躺在那人身上被抱着，熟悉的形状滑不溜秋的顶着他的股缝又摩擦着戳在他的腰窝，小玩意儿还在里面不知疲倦的震动，连内脏都兴奋的酸痛了起来，小腹绷得将近断裂。

那人看他回过神来加大了原先抽插的动作，那尾巴太短了，哪怕带来的快感再强烈也有些不够后劲儿——明明差一步就能到达云端，欲望在身体里积聚膨胀着，还差一点，就差一点了，他就能完全爆发出来。他抓着他的手将小玩意儿往更深处推着，神志不清的喊了句。

“康辉你能不能一起进来……操……你他妈一定要试试这个……”

不知道是有被冒犯到还是有被鼓励到，但一起进去的要求明显不太可能实现，不然菊花超市见。

那尾巴一下被拔了出去带着发闷的水声带出一条长长的粘液从半空落在了床单再融入一滩水里，粗硬到极点的阴茎离开了他的后背对着软烂的穴口一下捅穿了他，惊叫了一声差点背过气去肉壁却也绞紧了铁一样的性器缠上每一根纹路，粗大的龟头在深处挤着仿佛连睾丸都要捅进去一搬，带着疼痛的穴口不自觉收缩着想要咬断那迟来的罪魁祸首。

身后的人抱着他坐了起来巅着他，他怀里空荡荡的什么都抓不住只能用指尖撑着床面，太深，太快，他扬着头口水收不住的流到下巴，嘴里打着磕颤的喊着他的名字，晃着半软的性器差点就像抛锅失败要沉进海里的炒饭。还不够，还差得远，想将那人完全塞到自己里面融为一体才能平息这躁动。

“师哥……快一点……操你快一点你是不是不行？师哥……”

趁他晃神到诚实喊他名字时那人停了下来捏住了他的铃口，突如其来的不满又是令脑子一阵延迟，穴口自顾自的继续收缩着吐纳着那根铁柱子，他就那么看着那人亲手雕刻打磨的木玫瑰一点一点的插进了他的尿道，反手紧抓着那人肩膀不敢轻举妄动生怕他手一抖，第一次体验这种刺激感差点一口气又背了过去。

那梗足够细也足够滑，半软着已经射不出什么东西的阴茎乖巧接纳了异物，源源不断的前列腺液充份包裹着滋润着那没有生命的玫瑰，热度蒸腾着附加在花瓣上的香料熏得他脑子里全是玫瑰混着汗液精液的味道，荒诞又淫靡。

“康辉你！神经病……啊…………！”

他甩了甩头渴望将疼痛驱赶出去，一不小心嗑到了牙发出令人长出鸡皮疙瘩的声音，全身抖得更厉害了，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为疼痛而变得更荒谬的快感，始作俑者反而冷静了下来，开始逗弄着他盛开玫瑰的地方。

“给你一枝玫瑰花，喜欢吗？”

捧过他的脸轻啄了起来，仿佛插了花他也成了他的艺术品，那张好看的嘴一边含着他的耳垂下身又开始慢慢的动着，他现在只想赶紧把他拔出去，两边都。

“唔……好痛……”  
“别乱动等下伤了要挂科了，我查了这个尺寸没事，乖啊一会就不疼了。”

操？早有预谋的大猪蹄子。

欲哭无泪的抓过那手咬了起来转移注意力，那人任他咬着过了会才在他嘴里搅了两下抽了出来。摸了摸他的脸留下舌头两道湿润的痕迹，将他整个人翻了过去，酸软的双膝跪在了床上，光是撑着不让自己趴下压到开在自己阴茎上的玫瑰已经用尽了全力，覆上他背部的人一边啄着他的后颈，另一只手在床上摸索着抓过还在震动的小松鼠抵着他龟头刺激着。

温柔的亲吻安抚与下半身的举动成正比，有多温柔就有多凶狠，背后位撞击的力度真的要将他捅穿了，玫瑰随着撞击一下一下的拍在他小腹上，后颈的嘴唇沿着凸起的骨节一路问到了肩胛骨然后狠狠的咬了他一口再吮吸着舔弄着。他像濒死的鱼一样抽搐着连什么时候死去都不知道，直到他真的扛不住哭了出声那人才丢开了振动器挤压着他疲软却被木棍撑着阴茎抚慰起来，他脚一软差点趴了下去。。

身后的人环着他的腰捞了他一把也不小心碰了一把木玫瑰，快感已经占据上风啜紧了那木料，他居然有点想试试抽插起来会是怎样的感觉。可他不想真上菊花超市，只能求绕着说能不能躺着。那人把他扶回正位俯身叼着他的乳尖冲刺起来，也没忘继续照顾他前面，相同的节奏下每次都勾着他的前列腺。

三重刺激下眼泪止不住的沿着眼角都快把枕头完全沾湿，在他哭得最凶的时候把整个人埋进他里面阴茎一动一动的跳动着射出精液，一手又捏着他的性器慢慢的拔出开他阴茎里的玫瑰，脆弱的尿道感受着那细小的木棍一点点的离开生命之源，在他痴迷的目光中伸手握住自己，一边夹着对方还没软下去的性器挤出自己两滴可怜兮兮的液体。

那人放松了自己压在他身上抱紧了他，下巴抵在他颈窝。贤者时间，汗湿的头发戳着他脖子，看了眼粘糊糊的木雕，还不如送真花——可是会有虫子。想了一会，伸手呼噜了一把头发。

“康辉……过十二点了，七夕快乐。”

身上的人迷迷糊糊的哼哼了声，闷闷的笑了起来。

“七夕快乐，广权儿。”

温存又浪漫的姿势，就是休息没多久体内的铁柱明显又开始向里进发着？他一头的问号多得能砸死人。锁骨被啃着再次轻而易举的被挑起，那人还没皮没脸的叼着那朵罪恶之花。

虽然，但是。

操 他 丫 的。

×××××××××××××××

比平时早醒太多了，原来不止有帅醒，还有累醒。嗓子干巴巴的，趁吃人大脸松鼠出门买菜的时候拖着打// 颤//的双腿去了趟浴室，终于抒//解//完回到房间里睡了又醒醒了又睡，手机震着喊他说有新消息，他划开看了眼，怎么那么早就送了？他一点都不想动，直接跟//床//融//为 //一体。

翻滚了两圈，将取件码发了过去。

“广权儿——快递，拿回来了。你还不起来？吃点东西等会要去台里了。”

不搭理他，有这么吃人的么？！搭理他是小狗。

放下快递的人洗了手又洗了把脸，看着他在房间卷着被子硬是没动静自动自觉的拆开了快递——素雅的礼盒隔着包装都散发着沉稳的香气。

“小馋猪——再不出来要迟到了啊。”

终于从房间飘出来的人搭理他似的拿着个打火机，暴力拆盒点燃了一根。

“康辉。”

嗯？终于跟他说话了？

“七夕佳节，我原地渡了你。”

好吧，真惹恼小孩了。闻着令人放松的香味凑过去示好一般蹭了蹭他的脸，是有点偏激了。看回头怎么哄吧，最少也得是十顿肉，不行就二十顿，下了播就抱去吃烤肉，他的小馋猪才不是那么铁石心肠的小馋猪呢。

End

*嗯对不起一发糖就OOC（）  
*时间线：16康回北京，1819权儿上播口瓢，20休息准备，21飞贵州22带货，23(周日)回北京，24早上11点多就醒了（补球赛（大概），25七夕权儿上播小松鼠负责运人＋配音xsk  
*留言请不要留会被P的keyword（火速溜走（


End file.
